


Epoch: In Contemplation of Space and Time

by HarleQ



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Deception, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleQ/pseuds/HarleQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the moments that made Commander Jane Shepard who and what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epoch: In Contemplation of Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have written, and was written for practice, so please be gentle! Thanks to my husband for being my beta and not laughing too much.

Chapter 1:

The year was 2172. Jane Shepard sat in the recruitment office with her father, Captain Jack Shepard and her mother, Lieutenant Hannah Shepard. They sat in silence as Jane watched the old, white, round clock tick the seconds by, the only decoration on any wall in the bare and empty room waiting for the inevitable. She had no choice in the matter, she had been told from a young age. Growing up on a space ship with military parents didn’t leave much room for career exploration. Not to mention the fact that she was the unwilling experiment of the Alliance. 

Since the first element zero accident over Shanghai some two decades previous produced the first biotic children, the Alliance had an invested interest in making biotic super soldiers, particularly since the First Contact War. So when the opportunity came up for Jack and Hannah to volunteer their unborn daughter for genetic and element zero exposure and testing, they didn’t think twice. “Alliance first” was their motto, and it was something that Jane had grown up hearing more than she cared to admit. When the testing from the eezo exposure came back as cancer negative and biotic nodule positive, the decision was made by Jack and Hannah to give their daughter over the Alliance when she reached age 18. 

And so she found herself, the day after her 18th birthday, sitting in a cold, empty office waiting to sign her fate. 

“Ah, the Shepards. We’ve been looking forward to this day. I have to admit, I’m a bit surprised you convinced your little spit-fire to show up.”

“Admiral Hackett, sir”, both Hannah and Jack stood and saluted, while the admiral waved them to come into his office. “You know our family motto, ‘Alliance first’”. 

“Whether we like it or not…” Jane mumbled under her breath while looking down at the corner of the room, arms folded. 

The death glare Jane received from her parents could have split hell wide open in that moment she thought. Although the admiral didn’t acknowledge her comment or act like he had heard her, the sly upturn at the corner of his scarred mouth said otherwise. ‘Great’, Jane thought cynically. 

“Captain, Lieutenant, I would like a word alone with Jane”

“Sir” both Jack and Hannah saluted in unison.

“Dismissed.”

Jane watched her parents leave, and noted the stern look her father gave her. ‘Thanks for the support, parents’ Jane thought as walked out of the room. She didn’t realize how nervous she was until she was standing alone in front of the admiral, being sized up by him as he walked back and forth, hands behind his back. Jane was reminded of her father doing the same thing throughout her childhood, and impulsively stood as straight as possible. The admiral paused and gave that sly half grin again.   
‘Well, he’s certainly good at intimidation. No wonder he made it to admiral so fast. Must be where dad learned it…’ Jane thought to herself.

“Have your parents started preparing you for what you are?” Hackett asked.

“… Yessir.” There was hesitance in her voice, to which Hackett no doubt picked up on.

“Look, Jane, I understand that this wasn’t your choice, however we are in need of biotic super soldiers trained in espionage now that we are out in the traverse. We need to get a   
foothold in galactic affairs, and we don’t want a repeat of the First Contact War.”

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t see how making humans into ‘freak biotics’, as others are so quick to point out, gives us a foothold in galactic affairs.”

“We have to be able to compare to the other races of the galaxy in order to hold our own. I don’t like forcing you into service any more than you do. Hell, if you were my kid I would have torn up the contract years ago. But the Alliance isn’t going to back down on their investment, and your powers are some of the strongest we’ve seen to date. You know since you are a biotic the Alliance will be keeping tabs on you anyways, you might as well use them for good. Just give the Alliance a chance, military runs in your blood, you were born and raised in space, you know you would never be content with a normal life. I’ve watched you grow up, I know you better than you think. ”

Jane said nothing; she knew the admiral was right. He sighed then switched back into Admiral Mode.

“Before we go any further and assign your training specialization, what have you been told and what training have you done?”

“They haven’t told me anything, sir. Only that I am a test subject for Alliance biotics and espionage. My parents had me enrolled in acting, dancing, art, singing and martial arts from age 7, and weapons training from age 16. Additionally, I was in all advanced placement courses in high school.”

“Very good. I suppose it is time for me to tell you what’s in store for you. You are being prepared to be the first in a special operations group code named ‘Project Felis’. You will be trained in biotics, espionage, infiltration, and tactics. Think of it as the Alliance version of Asari commandos or the Council Spectres. Do you have any questions about what’s next for you?”

“Yes sir. Can I at least think for myself and make a few of my own decisions? I want to be a Vanguard.”

The corners of Hackett’s mouth turned up in that smirk again. “Still a spitfire. I think you’ll find you will have more freedom than you think.”


End file.
